


Bunnies

by the_authors_exploits



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, bunny!draco, everyone gets along because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_authors_exploits/pseuds/the_authors_exploits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, how did this happen exactly?”<br/>There was a small muffled voice from behind large, white floppy ears and Harry strained forward.<br/>“Hmm? Tell me, Malfoy. How ever did you get turned into a bunny?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunnies

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for [cremebunny](http://cremebunny.tumblr.com/) on tumblr because she is a dear and she has wonderful anons.  
> Also, please check out this lovely [post and person](http://coffeeisagoodstart.tumblr.com/post/105208298307/looks-pointedly-at-cremebunny-and) because they made artwork based off this fic and it is exactly what I envisioned while writing, they are wonderful~~

“So, how did this happen exactly?”

There was a small muffled voice from behind large, white floppy ears and Harry strained forward.

“Hmm? Tell me, Malfoy. How ever did you get turned into a bunny?”

Draco’s pinched, flushed face peeked out from behind the bunny ears; his nose was twitching, also having been turned into a little nose resembling that of a bunny. “Something went horribly wrong in Defense Against the Dark Arts.”

Harry really tried not to laugh at the other boy’s now squeaky voice, but it didn’t work very well and Draco started spluttering for him to stop.

Draco had been turned into the small bunny the moment Harry had turned his back; no one would admit to casting the charm, too busy giggling at the squeaky voiced, diamond nosed, bunny-eared Malfoy. But it had happened and now Harry sat in an abandoned classroom with a miniature, bunnified Draco Malfoy on the desk in front of him. Thankfully, the blond’s hands and feet were normal, but he was most embarrassed by his little bunny tail. Harry found it endearing. And, thankfully, Harry had been able to shrink some of Draco’s clothes—after having Nott retrieve them from the Slytherin dorms—so they didn’t have to worry about Draco running nude around Hogwarts.

“Well, Malfoy,” Harry interrupted the boy’s ranting. “Supper will be served shortly; shall we?”

“No!” he squawked. “No! I cannot be seen by society looking like this, Potter, do you know what people will say?”

“That you are the victim of an unfortunate incident and therefore deserve to be fawned over and worshipped for being so brave?” _And cute…_

Draco seemed to pause and think, his head tipped to the side and his nose twitching. “Ahh…well. Yes, but this is undignified. I am mortified! Horrified! If my father hears of this…”

“Well, good thing he won’t. Come on, Draco; I’m hungry.” Harry reached out to pluck the boy from the tabletop.

“What are you doing?” Potter’s hands were humongous and reaching straight for Draco’s tiny body. “No, put me down, hey!” Draco slapped and batted at the other’s hands with his own tiny ones. “Potter! My father will definitely hear of this! Put me down!”

Harry ignored the slapping to cradle the tiny body against his chest. “This isn’t so bad. You can sit with me at the Gryffindor table.”

“No, I shan’t! Hand me over to Pansy.” A pause. “On second thought, don’t do that. They’ll harm me further; she'll probably tie bows to my ears and laugh at me.” Draco continued to grumble. “I can’t believe Pomfrey refused to give me an antidote.”

Harry trudged down the hall. “She didn’t refuse, she said she had to do research before finding a reversal spell or antidote.”

Draco continued to grumble all throughout supper, especially so when Ginny kept squealing about how _cute_ the little Malfoy was; and even Hermione commented that he looked incredibly innocent with his floppy ears.

“Potter, I swear to Merlin if you do not slice me a sandwich soon I will start gnawing on your hand.”

Harry ignored the tiny squeals from the body sitting on the table in front of him, but still went to cut the breaded chicken sandwich into tiny bites for Draco. That quieted the boy and he nibbled contentedly on the food. Of course, with a smaller body came a smaller appetite. Within five bites and some sipping from a saucer (“I cannot believe I am being put through this; what deity did I anger? This is humiliating! Weasley, I swear, if you snort pumpkin juice on me one more time I will eviscerate—I will have Zambini eviscerate you!”), Draco was swinging his legs at the edge of the tabletop, cheeks flushed with embarrassment and ears curled to try and hide his face.

Harry finished his supper quickly when he noticed his little companion starting to list to the side; apparently with a small body also came a small energy level. So, downing the last of his pumpkin juice, he swooped the tiny body against his shoulder and waved goodnight to his friends.

In his dorm, he left Draco on his bedspread to change and hurried to brush his teeth in the washroom. Once all the nightly duties were completed, Draco curled up on the pillow and Harry curled in a ball.

“Goodnight, Draco.”

“We never speak of this again, Potter.”

Harry merrily smiled, not promising anything; it was just too perfect to have to forget and not speak again. Just as Harry started to drift to sleep, he felt a cold nose press against his neck and furry ears twitch against his chin. Tiny hands clenched in the collar of his shirt and Harry drifted to sleep with Draco curled against his throat.


End file.
